In vehicles of the earthmoving type, the operator's platform may be at such a height that a step or ladder member is needed to gain access. The step may be located in an area susceptible to damage by the contact of obstructions therewith as the vehicle is driven and should be capable of withstanding such contact and remaining in a properly operable condition.
A pivotal step was developed and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,752 which issued Dec. 17, 1974 to W. H. Flint et al from an application filed Aug. 23, 1973. Although this pivotal step was a marked improvement over heretofore utilized steps, it was discovered that the step assembly could sometimes be damaged by an object impacting the pivotal connection on the restraining means of the step.